The technology of the present disclosure relates to a display system including an image forming apparatus and a display apparatus.
In the related art, there has been known a display system using virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR). Such a display system, for example, includes an image forming apparatus and a display apparatus. The image forming apparatus is a multifunctional peripheral having an image processing function and various processes for display are performed by the image forming apparatus. As the display apparatus, a smart phone or a head mounted display is used.